in the past
by solotoon1321
Summary: this is a fanfic about gray and mira back when they were younger (when mira was a badass) it starts with gray having a crush on mira her not noticing and she will eventually fall for him not telling you how though you will have to read it will go up until the start of the series from when they were 14
1. Chapter 1

**yay new story that is grays pov it is based in the past when they were in their younger teens about my age (im 14) okay in it this is the ages of everyone  
natsu-13  
gray-14  
erza-15  
lissana-13  
cana-14  
levy -13  
jet+droy-13  
loki-14  
elfman-13  
mirajane-15  
thats most the character included in this fic so enjoy**

i was walking down the busy streets of magnolia avoiding people in a hurry when i seen cana walking by"yo cana"i say waving a hand at her she turns and smiles "hey gray whats up" i shrug "nothing much just walking to the guild"i say walking next to her"yeah same here lets go"we start walking to the guild

she starts walking and i go at the same pace as her "so are you thinking of taking any missions gray" she asks me  
i nod "yeah me,mira,erza and natsu are going to take one since erza's a s class we dont need someone to take us luckily "  
she smiles "thats good im going on one with levy and macao later  
i smile and we get too the guild we walk in and see mira tormenting macao and wakaba,levy reading a book as usual,loke flirting with some girls and other guild members fighting and talking as usual "bye see you later"cana says going to levy "bye"i say waving as i look around for natsu and erza but cant find them then mira comes up to me "hey ice boy"i groan "hey mira you ready for our mission"she nods "Yeah erza and natsu changed their mind and went on one on their own but master said we can still go you up for it ice boy"i nod slightly "yeah im fine with it i guess lets go"  
i say turning around she smirks and starts walking "yeah dont be too slow though ice boy"i groan and think "this is going to be a long mission for me"

**the pairings in this will be**

**gray and mira**  
**natsu and lissana**  
**and more if i feel the need i could have lucy come early and have natsu have to choose or i could have it like edolas which already had juvia and lucy i dont know if you want pm me what you think i should do i could also have jellal in the guild**,**and i know this is short but this is just the intro to the fic the other chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second chapter , big thanks to alexadru for the pointers :) i will try to become better i just hope you will stick by me until i do but anyway to the story **

**Mira pov  
**me and gray walk through the busy streets of magnolia trying to get to the train station quickly while bumping into some people so we dont miss our get to the train station just in time to catch our train we went into our compartment and sat silent until he decided to break the silence...

**Gray pov  
**we were sitting silent for about 20 minutes i have never been good with awkward silences i think to myself i then say "so i wasn't told by Natsu or Erza what this mission is so what do we need to do i ask leaning my chin on my hand  
she nods "well there have been break ins at a hotel and we are to try and stop them they dont know much about it they just know that the wind picks up the night the break ins have happened" i nod and say "so it could be wind magic"  
Mira smirks "your not as dumb as you look fullbuster"  
i roll my eyes "shut up at least i don't lose to my rival"i say crossing my arms  
a dark aura embraces the cart and from the outside all that where heard were my screams and "what do you think your saying fullbuster"

**mira pov  
**  
we were walking through this town looking for the hotel when we see a big castle like building but had a sign saying royal crown hotel we stand there not sure what to think of the place but walk in we look around and go to the front desk standing there is a tall man with green hair a small mustache wearing a black suit and had a strange look in his eye he said quite rudely "why are you two kids here" we stand there and gray says "we are the mage's from fairy tail here to help stop the robberies"he stands there mouth dropping "okay but show me your guild marks i sigh and lift the left part of my skirt up slightly to show my mark while gray shows his he nods "Okay you will be provided a room but we are low so you will have to share one i say "what no i wont share a room with him"i look at gray for support but he just shrugs and says "its no big deal its not like we have to share a be... right"the man smiles "well no ... well except if you want to"he says laughing i take the key and say "c'mon ice boy"we walk up to the room the halls are old with creaky wood floors and old paintings on the wall when we get to our door i open it and walk in it is quite a large room with two single beds at opposite side of the room a desk at the corner of the room a small couch with a table with a tv infront of it and a bathroom with a large bath and a shower,above the sink a large mirror we walk in and i plop down on my bed and say to Gray "the robberies are only at night we have some time to waste.

**thats it for this chapter i took the advice from alexadru but i still think its pretty bad but oh well and i know it is still short but i still havent figured out where the plot is going so i have updated the last chapter to make it better so go back and read it if you want to**


End file.
